orstlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Artigan Tower
Artigan Tower is a structure that has been around since the before history. The tower is the physical body of the great djinn which can grant huge magical wishes. The Artigan Empire began the era of war with a magical blast on Vashok Palace and 4 out 5 bridges. Though the tower grants 1 wish per person, it collects wishes from human sacrifices. The Tower has a perfect knowledge of runes and can teach them in answer to a wish. It is said that the Tower is the Djinn of magic. The Djinn created the planets and solar system. The story is he had a son who he gave a wish to. The son wished his father into the Tower. The Great Djinn's wife is the mists of time. They created other children by giving animals both limited magic and the ability to change their future through choice. The son of Djinn had sacrificed his opportunity to have a body and be able to grant wishes. He blamed his loving father and mother and in great jealousy vowed to make all his brothers and sisters miserable. Emperor Artigan, of the original Artigan Empire which existed before the era of tribes, wished to rule the world and did so. He made the Tower his personal home that was forbidden for anyone else, including his children, from entering. The Orstlanders time traveled from the future and helped a boy make a wish to destroy the corrupt empire, its technology and its leaders. In book 1 the original Orstlanders discovered the Artigan Tower as the headquarters for the new Artigan Empire. They climbed all the way to the top and met the evil Hallovan. Hallovan then turned Porthran into a sacrifice which created a paradox since Porthran had already had his wish. Porthran resurrected and convinced the Wizards that Hallovan was evil, powerless and using them to make people miserable. The wizards used the surplus of wishes to destroy the tower. This put a curse on the land which meant that every slave of the Artigan Empire must be freed within 3 years or be destroyed. In Book 3, Woofy and Lorents time travel to before the Tower was destroyed. Woofy wished that the Great Djinn could be free of his body yet still grant wishes. A few minutes later the tower crumbled. The Tower then used his wife who controlled time to go to whenever he was needed thus explaining how he could be everywhere at once even when the Tower was not destroyed. The tower has a huge chamber on the ground floor to welcome guests. In the far corner are stairs leading up. Each floor has a puzzle which tests and teaches principals of magic. On floor 50 lies the wishing chamber. There are 50 chairs with magic arms. Pressing the left arm would vote against a wish. Pressing the right arm would vote in favour. When all 50 right arms are pressed at the same time, their collective minds dictate how a single wish is spent. In the centre of the circles of chairs is where Hallovan stands, pretending to begin or end a vote. Category:Places Category:Characters Category:Djinn Category:Males Category:Wiz-mags Category:Wizards Category:Magicians Category:Book1 Category:Book3 Category:Book5 Category:Book6